Thinking about you
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: [TERMINADO]James lastimo a Lily mientras estaban en Hogwarts, Pero ahora deben convivr duarnte sus estudios de Aurors por culpa de Dumbeldore, o por suerte?, James la quiere reconquistar, ¿Podra? Fic desde los personajes!Remus.Sirius. REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Capitulo 1: James

Lumos

¡¡Hola!! Bueno… empiezo otro de mis fics, "Thinkin abaout you" son los diferentes pensamientos que van pasando por la mente de los personajes, a medida que ellos estudian las diferentes carreras.

Personajes:

James Potter

Lilianne Evans

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Sabrina Potter

Sally Bosch

(Los únicos dos personajes salidos de mi imaginación son Sally y Sabrina, los demás salieron de la cabeza de J.K. Rowling.)

Acá vamos:

Thinkin abaut you

Capitulo 1: James.

Me revuelvo en las sabanas, las imágenes de ella bailando con otro me vienen a la mente y terminan de despertarme por completo. Me agarro la cabeza, la jaqueca me esta matando. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas silenciosas se desprenden de mis ojos. Me las seco rápidamente, de una silla saco mi pantalón negro y mi camisa verde esmeralda, el mismo color que sus ojos.

Salgo de mi habitación, y allí esta ella, en su camisón de flores, escotado en la espalda. Comienzo a pensar en el momento en que la conocí y en el momento que arruine todo entre nosotros, pero ella me saca de mis pensamientos. Pone música, empiezo a escucha su canción preferida "I will always love you" De Whitney Houston.

Esta comiendo una gelatina, con una cuchara sopera, se sienta en el sillón y me observa. De repente me doy cuenta que estoy parado en el mismo lugar desde que la vi. Me relajo, y me siento en otro sillón, trato de verme tranquilo y sereno. La miro, y ya no puedo contenerme.

¿Cómo amaneciste? – Le preguntó, poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Ella sonríe, como suele hacerlo cuando adivina todos mis pensamientos.

Si lo que quieres preguntar, es si amanecí con alguien, hazlo sin rodeos – Claro, siempre olvido el hecho que ella es más inteligente que yo.

¿Amaneciste con alguien? – Le preguntó, y ella sonríe de nuevo.

No, pero tu si, la de esta noche era muy linda – Mi corazón de un vuelco, al verla con otro no eh hecho más que rendirme ante otra chica.

Ya ni me acuerdo su nombre y mañana ni recordare como lucia. Seguramente ah dejado sobre mi mesita de luz su dirección, que ira a parar a la basura. Suspiro, como lo hago cuando estoy terriblemente arrepentido. El timbre suena, creo saber quien es. Viene todas las mañanas a la mima hora. No necesito pararme, ella ya lo ha hecho por mí. Abre la puerta y por supuesto ella ya ah entrado y le ah sacado la gelatina de la mano y la cuchara de la boca.

Lily te eh dicho un millón de veces que la gelatina engorda – Veo como su melena negra se agita mientras camina.

Esto de mudarte con Lucy te hizo mal al cerebro – Yo largo una gran carcajada, y luego de secarme las lagrimas asiento. Nunca la había visto preocuparse por su cuerpo, ni por lo que comía hasta que se mudo con Lucy.

Veo que sigues aquí – Dice acercándose a mi y agarrándome un cachete como lo hacen las abuelas y como lo hace ella siempre – Buenos días hermanito – Dice como si le hablara a un bebe.

Buenos días Sabrina – Le respondo con tono cordial y distante, como lo hago para irritarla.

El timbre vuelve a sonar con fuerza y potencia, ahora si me sorprendo. Me extraña, nadie viene a la mañana aparte de mi hermana. Pero antes de que Lily pueda abrir la puerta Sabrina ya lo ah hecho, y ahí esta el. Mi compañero de por vida, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Entra, no sin antes mirar a mi hermana, me ofrece un saludo con la mano y yo le contesto.

Bueno, vamos Lily, ve ah cambiarte, así nosotros podremos ir –Dice poniendo toda su ira en el ir, y Lily entra a su habitación, se viene la tormenta y yo tengo que presenciarla.

No te tienes que ir, nosotros vamos nosotros – Me paro como acto reflejo y mi hermana me sienta de un empujón.

¿Vas a ver a la rubia o a la morocha? – Dice con tono malicioso y dolido, apoyo mi cabeza sobre una mano, Sirius fue un idiota, pero esta arrepentido.

No, porque mi morocha preferida esta enfrente mío – Veo como el contorno de sus ojos celestes empiezan a tornarse rojos. Me paro y miro a Sirius, este abre la puerta y sale, se lo que va hacer, me esperara afuera.

Sabrina… el…

Deja James, ve, te debe estar esperando – Me dice y entra a la habitación de Lily. Salgo, y veo a Sirius sentado en la puerta de la casa, esta de mal humor. Se para y me mira, yo asiento, el horno no esta para bollos. Sirius alza su varita, el autobús noctámbulo se para enfrente de nosotros y ambos nosotros subimos.

Callejón diagon. – Le digo sin ánimos a bernie. Pronto, entre caídas y raspones ya llegamos, y nosotros bajamos en el caldero chorreante.

Una vez adentro, nos sentamos en una mesa, algo apartada. El mesero se acerca, yo le pido dos cervezas de manteca, pero Sirius lo para con una mano y dice, que sea solo una cerveza y un whisky de fuego y antes de que le mesero se vaya Sirius agrega:

Bien cargado – Lo miro, como cuando miras a alguien que presenta síntomas de estar enfermo…

¿Qué pasa Sirius? – Le preguntó sin más rodeos, esperando una respuesta lo bastante convincente como para poder volver a pensar en mi pelirroja.

Solo que, cometí el error más grande de mi vida – Odio cuando me dice algo que hace que me preocupe por el, ahora mi vista se intensifica y pongo toda mi atención en el.

Tú sabes, que… el que tuvo la culpa… fuiste… tú. – Toco el tema principal, el que nunca podré sacar de mi cabeza, el que le haya hecho eso, a ella…

Lo se, y ahora nunca me perdonara – El mesero interrumpe nuestra charla, y pone los vasos sobre la mesa, apenas se ah ido y Sirius se ah tragado todo el whisky de un trago.

Te perdonaría, si solo supieras como hacer que te perdone – Le digo, la conozco muy bien, después de todo es mi hermana.

¿Qué quieres decir Prongs? – Dijó Sirius mientras levantaba su mano para llamar al camarero.

Que te puedo ayudar, a que, la tengas de nuevo¿No es lo que quieres? – Le digo sin rodeos, se que es lo que quiere, y si de verdad la quiere, aceptara.

¡Suficiente por hoy! Si les gusto la historia, y quieren leer más de ella, porfavor dejen Reviews, los reviews muestran cuanto les gusta la historia e incita a otras personas a leerlo, solo les pido que dejen una firma aunque sea… Los reviews hacen que yo vuelva a subir pronto 

¡Hasta pronto!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Knocks


	2. Capitulo 2: Lily

**¡Hola! Aca vuelvo, yo y mis fics romanticones, jejej… Bueno, solo espero que me perdonen por todo lo que eh tardado, pasa que quiero que me dejen más reviews  pliss, los reviews hacen a una autora feliz, una autora feliz escribe más fic, más fic significa más caps y más caps da igual a un fic que les va a gustar! Yo se que me complique la existencia, pero estoy esperando esos reviews! Como siempre digo, si les gusto el fic dejen review y recomiendenlo, si lo odiaron, aunque sea pongan "lo odio" si??... **

**Ahora…**

**En este cap toca que Lily diga todo desde su punto de vista. Proximo capitulo será Sabrina. ¡¡Gracias gente que dejo sus reviews!! Vanesa… Aca sigo el fic:**

Capitulo 2: Lily.

Mmm, odio esta habitación, odio que la luz se cuele por la ventana y me despierte. En fin, algún día me tendré que despertar. Vagamente voy moviéndome entre las sabanas, y de apoco me voy levantando. Me siento en la cama, y veo como una lechuza roja como el fuego, de ojos negros picotea mi ventana. La reconozco en seguida, es Darky. Le abro para que pueda entregarme el pergamino, y luego de esto la pongo suavemente sobre mi hombro. Desenrollo el pergamino y leo lentamente.

"Querida Lily:

Lamento mucho no estar allí ahora para levantarte y sacarte esa cuchara de la boca. Pero no me siento de humor como para ir. Espero sepas comprender, Lucy se va esta noche a Rumania a visitar a Sebastián así que me quedare aquí, esperando a Sally. Si no te conté, Sally vendrá al departamento mientras Lucy se va por los siguientes tres meses, no quiere que me quede sola. ¿Qué bueno de su parte? No lo creo, y creo que tú tienes mucho que ver con esto… De todas maneras no importa, aquí estoy, con alergia, y creo que el culpable de mi alergia es el idiota de Black. No hablare de el. Espero sepas comprender.

Con Amor

Sabrina"

Cierro el pergamino y lo tiro sobre mi escritorio, luego saco otro pergamino y le escribo mi contestación.

"Queridísima Sabrina:

No se que te hace pensar que yo eh tenido algo que ver con Sally queriendo mudarse allí, después de todo te recuerdo que tu departamento queda más cerca de san mungo que el de Sally, creo que esa es la razón por la cual ah decidido ir allí. Black no es el culpable de tu alergia, tu paranoia es, ¿No crees que ya puedes perdonarlo? Olvídalo, no quiero saber la respuesta. Te espero mañana.

Besos.

Lily"

Enrollo el pergamino y se lo entrego a Darky, el se encargara de entregárselo a Sabrina. Veo como la Lechuza se aleja, abro la puerta para salir de mi habitación, y allí esta el, esperando. Está tan lindo en su pijama, su pelo despeinado y las gafas algo torcidas. Y para completar la imagen de perfección, lleva una gelatina con una cuchara sopera y de fondo suena Whitney Houston con "I will always love you" mi tema preferido. Encarno una ceja y antes de que yo pueda preguntarle que es lo que pasa, saca del bolsillo de su pijama una rana de chocolate.

Si me ayudas te doy más – Me dice, yo le saco la rana de chocolate, la gelatina y la cuchara.

¿Qué quieres Potter? – Le preguntó yo sin más rodeos.

Que me ayudes a juntar a Sirius y a Sabrina de nuevo – Yo me tiento y me rió.

El me mira con esa cara rara que pone cuando piensa que hago algo que no es apropiado. Encima mi parte favorita de la canción esta a punto de empezar a sonar y no puedo contenerme. Subo el volumen del reproductor de CD's y comienzo a cantar.

And I, I will always love you, I will always love you, I will always love you…

Lily, puedes dejar de cantar como una cínica y contestar mi pregunta.

James, ¿Quieres que nosotros maten? – Le pregunto, el me mira, esa mirada, la recuerdo, solo la pone cuando quiere comenzar una aventura. – Si Sabrina, se llega a enterar que estamos conspirando para hacer esto, ella…

Nos matara, degollara y reirá al oír nuestro gritos de perdón – A veces me sorprende como puede terminar mis frases.

Si, ¿Estas seguro? – El me mira fijamente.

Claro que si – Me dice tan convencido que da miedo.

Déjame reformar la pregunta, ¿Estas cuerdo? – Veo como larga una carcajada, hago mi mejor intento para no reírme con el y quedarme seria. Al verme seria el se calla y me mira fijamente.

Si, lo estoy. – Lo dudo por un segundo, pero luego vuelvo a mirarlo.

De acuerdo, pero si sale mal…

Mi cuerpo quedara colgado de la torre más alta, lo se – Allí va otra vez adivinando mis pensamientos.

A veces pienso que estamos destinados a estar juntos, ojala. Levanto la vista, solo para ver que hace, y me esta mirando, a veces, cuando hace eso, desearía que me agarrara y besara. Un segundo, ¿Yo estoy pensando esto? ¡Hay Lily! Se suponía que habíamos dejado a Potter atrás, vamos Lily, no te puede gustar el inmaduro, idiota, egocéntrico de…

Lily, ya no hay más gelatina – Me dice e interrumpe mis pensamientos, siempre hace lo mismo. Bajo mi vista al recipiente que contenía la gelatina y me doy cuenta que estoy pegándole al vidrio con la cuchara.

¿Que tienes en mente para traerlos de vuelta? – Le digo para cambiar de tema.

Bueno a decir verdad, se que Sabrina aun ama a Sirius, ¿Verdad? – Yo asiento, después de todo, a Sabrina le dolió lo que Sirius le hizo, pero aun lo ama.

Pero nunca lo perdonara, le fue infiel James – Le digo como si le estuviera explicando la suma de dos más dos. De repente, veo un brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir que la tierra no es cuadrada.

Si, pero yo se como hacer para que Sabrina lo perdone – Sin querer largo una fuerte carcajada, el me mira.

Lo siento – Digo aun riendo – Es que, no puedo creer que Sabrina perdone a alguien – Le digo ya más calmada.

Tu solo has lo que yo te diga. – Me dice en su tono que me derrite, pero lo disimulo, es solo cuestión de ver que pasara…

Luego de contarme su plan se para, y va hacia la cocina. Nota para mi misma: Tengo que dejar de mirarle el trasero a James, ¡Oh! Pero es que tiene uno tan… ¿Qué palabra busco? ¡Ah! Si… Perfecto. Mmm, bueno, que puedo hacer, vivir con James, ese es el precio que se paga, mirar su gran y hermoso trasero sin poder nunca tocarlo. ¡¡LIYLY!! DESPIERTA, estas asustando a tu cerebro, estas hablando del trasero de Potter queriendo tocarlo, y para colmo, ¡¡TE ESTAS REFIERIENDO A EL COMO JAMES! ¡DEJEMOSNOS DE ESTUPIDECES Y VUELVE A DECIRLE POTTER, QUIERES!

Su corazón se callo, y el cerebro, volvió a reinar, aunque no faltaría mucho, para que el corazón, retomara el mando.

**Bueno, si quieren saber que va a pasar, no se olviden de los preciados reviews!**

**Promesas para el próximo cap:**

**El plan de James en marcha.**

**Lily deja que sus emociones la dominen por un rato.**

**Sabrina y Sirius, los rencores del pasado**

**Y MÁS!!**

**James entra en la habitación, donde hay solo una mesa, un micrófono sobre ella, una silla y ahí toy sentada yo (La escritora y relatora)**

**James: **_No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir_

**Autora: **_Mira quien habla!, porque no rebisas alguno de mis otros fics, veras que en los otros luces como un rompepromesas _**(La autora le saca la lengua a James, este hace aparecer otra silla y se sienta al lado)**

**James: **_Porque no los lee la gente, así ellos diran si es verdad o no_

**Autora: **_Pues, pideselo tu, porque a mi no me han escuchado, no se que cambiaras tu, y vete yendo que quiero cerrar el cap._

**James: **_Bueno, gente, porfavor, dejen reviews, Quiero seguir viendo como soy de grande y quiero ver si Lily me va a dar bola al final, como ya veran esta muerta por mi_

**Autora: **_Ejem, Ejem_

**James: **_Me salí del tema, bueno dejen reviews, y recomienden a amigos, y pasen por los otros fics! Hasta que dejen suficientes reviews para hacer a mi autora feliz!_

**James se levanta y se va, queda sola, es decir, quedo sola yo, la divina autora.**

**Nosotros vemos en otro fic o en este si me dejan reviews!**

**Suerte**

**Y por ahora**

"**Travesura realizada"**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sabrina

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas…**

**¡Hola! Nuevamente aquí estoy, para traerles lo mejor de mis fics, "thinking about you" Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto es que…**

**James: **_Autora, ¡Ya llegaron, ya llegaron!_

**Autora: **_¿Qué llego?_

**James: **_¡Los nombres de quienes dejaron sus reviews!_

**Autora: **_Entonces entrégamelos_** (James le pasa un papel a la autora)**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Marioneta **_

_**Hermione Granger de Potter**_

_**Vanesa**_

_**Lala**_

_**Pau0072 **_

_No puedo explicarles lo gratificante que fueron sus reviews para mí, espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy, como dije hoy:_

**_Capitulo 3: Sabrina_**

_Por dios, es tan tarde… Mmm, hoy tengo que ir al gym, más tarde a la peluquería para cortarme el pelo, peinarlo hacerme la manicure y pedicure luego de ahí ir a despertar a Lily, evitar que se coma esa gelatina, luego ir al shoping con ella y comprar ropa, si no fuera por mi esa chica andaría en pijama todo el día. De todas maneras, si quiero hacer todo eso me tengo que lev- _RINNGG _¿Quién puede ser en la puerta a está hora?... ¿Dónde deje mi salto de cama? ¡Ah! Si, aquí está... Cada vez se me hace más largo el camino hacia la puerta, aquí estoy. Veamos quien se esconde detrás de la puerta... Que me parta un rayo._

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – _No puedo creerlo, Lilianne Evans en la puerta de mi dormitorio. _

Vengo a visitarte – _Me dice, espera un segundo, tiene esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que pone cuando no me quiere decir algo._

¿Solo a visitarme? – _Le preguntó._

Si – _No me convence, pero si quiero saber de que se trata, tendré que aceptar lo que me pida._

_Logro lo que quería, me trajo al centro comercial, ¿Pero porque demonios estamos aquí? Veamos, veamos. Desayuna- ¡Un segundo! Ahí esta Black y mi hermano, es una traicionera, rata, que desgraciada, se alió con mi hermano, eso no se le hace a una amiga._

Hola chicas – _Claro se hace el distraído y se acerca, mi hermano es tan tonto._

Hola James - _¿Desde cuando Lily le dice James a James?_

¿Qué hacen por aquí? – _Black ni me habla, ni siquiera me mira, ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

Vinimos a hacer unas compras, ¿Ustedes? – _Sabes muy bien que vinieron a hacer, ¡Si tu estas complotados con ellos!, ¿Verdad?_

Ya nos vamos, nos veremos - _¿Se van? ¡Se van! Y Black ni me hablo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa. Esperare a perderlos de vista y luego le preguntare a Lily._

De acuerdo, ¿Qué fue eso? - _¿Se esta encogiendo de hombros?_

Solo los saludamos

Eso lo se, me refiero a Black, ni me miro - _¡Hay que confusión!_

Tal vez ya se olvido de ti - _¿Black me olvido?_

_No puedo creerlo, Black me olvido. Me pidió, luego de lo que me hizo, de salir más de un millón de veces, y ahora me olvido, así como así. ¿Es que no signifique nada para el? Esto no puede estar pasándome, no a mí…No luego de lo que pase por lo que me hizo…_

Flash Back

Una chica morocha de unos diecinueve años entraba en un edificio viejo. Subió las escaleras y llego a una puerta, la chica lo abre con una llave y escucha una música fuerte, _"Debe estar bañándose"_ pensó. Entro a la habitación y allí vio a una chica rubia y a otra morocha, desnudas, durmiendo sobre la cama, a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se sentó en uno de los sillones del living. Cuando el chico salio de la ducha la vio allí. Su pelo, normalmente brillante y hermosamente liso, estaba ahora sin brillo y muy desordenado.

Creo que ahora entiendo porque lo nuestro no va a funcionar

Sabrina yo…

No quiero excusas Sirius, no quiero un "no es mi culpa"…

No trato de disfrazar lo que hice…

¿No… te arrepientes?

Yo no dije eso.

Parece que lo quisieras decir…

Sabrina, yo te-

No, no me digas que me amas, no digas que quieres estar conmigo, no luego de lo que acabo de ver…

Pero de verdad… te amo… y se que lo que acaba de pasar es-

¿Irreparable?

Iba a decir malo, pero eso también funciona…

Nada funciona en este momento, ni siquiera esto – La chica saco de su dedo anular derecho un anillo de oro blanco que tenia un diamante grande azul como la noche.

Sabrina, por favor…

Por favor nada, no quiero estar comprometida con alguien que tiene a dos mujeres más en su cama…

Antes que digas nada, Quiero que sepas, que de verdad te amo…

Yo también, pero lo nuestro, termina acá.

Sirius vio como la mujer de su vida, juntaba todas sus cosas, y se iba, sacudiendo su melena negra, como solía hacerlo. Sirius solo se sentó, allí, a pensar como había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

Fin Flash Back

_No fue mi culpa, no lo fue. El me engaño y, y…_

Sabrina ya no podía continuar, quedo rendida en su cama llorando sin parar… Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Una pelirroja y un morocho se besaban apasionadamente sobre un sillón, mientras una mano del chico se deslizaba desabrochando el pantalón de la pelirroja, esta trababa de encontrar la manera de sacarle la camisa al muchacho…

**¡Se quedaron con ganas de saber que sigue! Lo puedo ver en sus caras, ajajaja… Bueno para el próximo capitulo voy a hacer algo diferente, voy a hacer el día q paso hoy, desde la vista de Lily y James, (Va a empezar desde que se vieron en el centro comercial) **

**Espero le haya gustado este cap**

**Si quieren que actualicen pronto no se olviden de los**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Si?**

**Y por ahora solo puedo decir:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	4. Capitulo 4: Desde que nos conocemos, se

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

**¡Aquí eh vuelto! Admito que me eh tardado, pero vale la pena (vale la pena??) si vale! Jajaja… este me ha salido un cap raro, así que, aguantenlo :P…**

**(James entra en la habitación con un pergamino y le saca el micrófono a la Autora(**

**James: **_Gracias a: _

_**Arianita Black**__ antes __**Hermione Granger de Potter**_

_**Pau0072**_

_**Octi-chan **_

**James: **_Ahora si, empieza con el cap. Quieres, ¡QUIERO SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASA!_

**Autora:**_ Ok, ok, aquí va:_

_**Capitulo 4: Desde que nos conocemos, se nos ha hecho muy difícil.**_

Una pelirroja y un morocho se besaban apasionadamente sobre un sillón, mientras una mano del chico se deslizaba desabrochando el pantalón de la pelirroja, esta trababa de encontrar la manera de sacarle la camisa al muchacho…

Mas Temprano Ese Mismo Día

_**Lily **_** (N/A: El titulo es por quien esta pensando en ese momento, en este caso, Lily)**

**Lily llega al departamento que comparte con el morocho, y abre la puerta, se sienta en un sillón, mientras piensa en todo esto.**

_No puedo creerlo, quien diría que James tendría un buen plan… creo que estoy impresionada, ¿Lo estoy? Si, si lo estoy… y ¡Hay! Ese gran y hermoso trasero que tiene, que delicia por dios, es in-cre-i-ble… Mmm, y esos pectorales, ¡Gracias Quidicht! Y lo digo yo, que no me gusta ese deporte. Es que es muy violento, ¿Hay necesidad de pegarles a los otros jugadores? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Volviendo a Potter, si, seria tan lindo acariciar esos pectorales, mm, se me cae la baba…Hablando del rey de Roma._

**James entra por la puerta y ve a Lily ahí sentada.**

_**James**_

_¿Por qué me odia dios? Me la tenias que poner enfrente mío tan bella, ¿No?, no estabas feliz sino, si yo no sufría…_

Hola Lily.

Hola James… Creo que tu plan esta funcionando

¿Eh? ¡Ah! El plan, si, lo se…

Que pena que el cerebro no te funcione en cuanto a como tratar a una mujer…

¿Te refieres a vos?

No, a mi abuela, ¡Claro que si!

Perdón, es que vos me tratabas peor a mi…

¡Ha! Hipócrita…

¿Yo Hipócrita?

Si, vos hipócrita – **Lily y James se iban acercando más el uno al otro.**

Porque no callas

¡Porque no me callas!

_**James**_

_La voy a callar, con algo que jamás va a olvidar _**(James besa a Lily) **_No reacciona, pero en cuanto lo haga seguro me mata, hay, Lily, ¿Por qué tus labios son tan sabrosos? Es tan injusto… ¡Reacciono! Pero no me pego, si no que, que, ¿esta respondiendo? Si, lo esta haciendo y es tan rico… _**(James lleva delicadamente a Lily al sillón más cercano y la recuesta delicadamente, sin parar de besarla ni por un segundo)**

_**Lily**_

_¡Me beso! Que más da… Debo admitir, sigo enamorada de el como el día que la conocí, y esta boca hermosa que me besa, la extraño aun más…Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo… ¡Lily! Besalo tu a el también… Si, de esto hablaba, bailar con su lengua… es tan delicioso… ¿Me esta empujando al sillón? Si o esta haciendo, mmm, que más da, ya llegamos hasta aquí, no me voy a arrepentir ahora…_

James deslizo su mano hacia el pantalón de la chica, mientras esta hacia malabares para desabrochar la camisa del chico.

**(N/A: Yo se que la escena anterior fue algo… extraña, jejeee, pero bue, es que no se me ocurría otra forma de describirlo a través de los personajes. Después, cuando dejen reviews, dejen una opinión sobre la escena anterior y si le modificarían algo o agregarían algo)**

_**Lily**_

**Un morocho y una pelirroja estaban en un sillón, solo cubría sus desnudos cuerpos una frazada, la ventana, a su lado, estaba abierta, lo que dejaba entrar mucha claridad**

_Mmm, no me quiero mover de aquí…_

_Pero esto esta mal, mal, mal, mal… _

_¿Está mal?_

_¡Si claro que esta mal! _

_No, no esta mal… fue tan rico, como antes…_

_¡¡Pero el pasado, debe quedar en el pasado!! _

_No, se debe revivir el pasado, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…_

_Pero a veces el viento se las lleva…_

_No en este caso, nunca se acabaran aquí._

_Vamos Lily, ¿para que quieres volver con el?, ¿para que te vuelva a lastimar? ¡No lo voy a permitir!_

**(N/A: quiero aclarar algo, lo de arriba es una discusión entre el corazón de Lily y la mente de Lily, dense cuenta cual es cual)**

Buenos días – _Es en estos momentos en los cuales no me arrepiento de estar aquí, ¡Por dios! Si se ve bien cuando esta medio dormido…_

Buenos días, James, tu… tu… ¿tu crees que esto este bien? - _¡Claro que esta bien! Ahora por tu "preguntita" nos ve de esa manera tan… preocupado, aunque le sienta bien._

Lily, yo no me arrepiento de nada, ¿tu? - _¡Claro que si! ¡Esto esta mal, mal, mal, mal! No es para menos…_

No - _¡Hay dios! Ahora nos ve como si nos fuéramos a casar, es increíble, ¡y tu le sonríes de vuelta!_

_¡No mientas! Tú también lo extrañas…_

_Si, lo extraño, pero ya hizo suficiente…_

_Maduro…_

_No._

_Si._

_No_

_Si_

_No _

_Si_

_No_

_¡YA BASTA, ADMITELO!_

_Maduro algo… poco._

_Lo suficiente…_

_Solo, déjamelo pensar…_

**Así se quedaron, abrasados en ese sillón que había presenciado su amor (N/A: Hoy ando medio poética :P)**

**Espero que se haya entendido todo,,, Jajaja!, q capitulo eh! Jajaja… perdón por la tardanza, pero el colegio me esta llevando mucho tiempo, así q, voy a postear menos seguido, pero por ahora puedo decir:**

**Travesura Realizada.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Fuerzas de atraccion y repel

**¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**Hola!, al fin actualizo, no?... Bueno, perdon, pero es que son vacaciones de invierno y ando medio vagueta, pero que se le va a hacer! Jejeje, bue en este cap…**

**James: **_AL FIN!, ENCERRADO POR CASI UN MES!_

**Sirius: **_SI, MI HERMOSA CARITA NO AGUANTABA YA!_

**Remus: **_Creido… ¬¬_

**Sirius: **_Que tu no tengas MI éxito con las mujeres no es mi culpa._

**Autora: **_¡ya! Agradescan los reviews así ya empiezo quieren!_

**Remus: **_¡Gracias__**Luna712**__Tenemos algo en comun ;)_

**James: **_¡Gracias__**Tati Jane Potter**__! Las recomendaciones nunca están de mas :)_

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias__**Pau0072**__! Por todos tus reviews :) _

**Remus: **_¡Gracias__**cataelbereth**__! Acá seguimos._

**Autora: **_Acá vamos:_

_**Capitulo 5: Fuerzas de repleción y atracción, eso es lo que sufrimos tú y yo.**_

_**Sabrina**_

_No puedo creerlo, yo creía que no existía razón científica que explicara mi atracción a Black, pero la hay…_

_De todas maneras, no puedo volver a pasar por lo de antes, no otra vez…Pero aun me gusta, pero no, no debo pensar en ello, el… el fue un idiota… Un idiota lindo… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es un idiota lindo y con buen trasero… ¡Basta! Sigues pensando en el… es que es difícil no pensar en el, es… perfecto… si, si, esa palabra va con el…_

**RING**

Tu

Si yo – Sirius se entra sin ser invitado y se sienta en un sillón de la sala. – Debes querer saber porque estoy aquí.

Bingo – Dice Sabrina con mucho sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y sentándose en el sillón de en frente.

Es simple, te quiero de vuelta – (risa por parte de Sabrina, sarcástica, por supuesto)

¿Y tu esperas, que después de todo, te diga que si? – Dice levantando una ceja.

Sí - dice como diciendo que si va a comprar esas zapatillas.

Entonces mejor reza, queridito – Dice con tremendo sarcasmo y se para, abre la puerta y le señala el exterior. El morocho se para, y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero no sale. **(N/A: ¿Es que aparte de eso quiere señales de humo o que? ¡No se da cuenta que le esta diciendo que se tiene que ir! Este Sirius…)**

Sabes algo, tus "sarcasmos" no me asustan – dice, haciendo las comillas con los dedos y se va, alejando ese bello cuerpo. **(resaltemos la parte donde dice Bello)**

En el apartamento compartido por Lily y James

Lily y James estaban sentados en el mismo sillón donde habían estado la noche anterior… Estaban abrasados y hablaban MUY cómodamente.

_**Lily**_

¿Y tú crees que va a funcionar? – _Es un buen plan…_

Claro que si mi amor.

James…

¿Qué?

No estoy preparada aun para que me digas así

Pero antes yo te llamaba así.

Pero antes, era diferente…

Lily, ¿Acaso tu…

Pero, yo no creo que Sabrina caiga, es muy inteligente – _Tranquila Lily, que el no se dio cuenta de que lo interrumpiste apropósito._

_¿En serio?_

_¡No idiota! ¡Iba con sarcasmo!_

Tal vez, pero aun creo que caerá, la conozco

Ah

Lily, ¿Tu no quieres estar de vuelta conmigo? - _¡Claro sepárate de el! Que así creerá que lo amas…_

James, no estoy lista aun, paso mucho tiempo…

Tiempo que podríamos compensar…

Nada compensara lo que paso entre nosotros

No entiendo, ayer me dijiste que, me extrañabas…

Y te extraño… Pero el pasado, no siempre puede ser olvidado **(N/A: Súper poética!)**

No… No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Que… no quiero que se sepa lo nuestro, no por ahora…

¿Tienes vergüenza? – _¡Escucha ese tono dolido! Mira lo que haces Lily…_

No, bueno, simplemente no quiero que nadie se entusiasme…

¿Entusiasmar, con que?

Con nosotros, ¿Y si no funciona?

Lily…

No puedes garantizar que funcione

Yo quiero que funcione, ¿tu?

Claro que si, es solo que…

¿Solo que qué? – _Me parece que perdió la paciencia_

James, te amo, pero ya has demostrado que no sabes llevar una relación…

Era un idiota, fue hace años…

Años que aun no eh olvidado

Pero yo si

Pero yo no, y no tengo ganas ni energía para repetirlos

_**James**_

_Ya no queda otra, ríndete…_

De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera

Gracias – _Por lo menos te agradeció…- _Sabrina no caerá, no es tan tonta…

Lily, mi hermana es mi hermana, y la conozco como si la hubiera parido, le encanta que le digan las cosas como son, y que lo que ella quiere sea un desafió, y eso es lo que voy a hacer con James - _¿Me esta mirando con asombro, con orgullo o con aires de fan? Guau, de verdad me ama, ¿Me ama?... La entiendo, tiene razón, fui un idiota, pero me arrepiento._

Es increíble, Sabrina, es la persona mas difícil de conocer y sin embargo tu la conoces, te envidio - _¡Me envidia! Guau, la prefecta perfecta envidia a James Potter, me tengo que sentir alagado._

Es increíble…

¿Qué es increíble?

Que tu me envidies

¿Qué tiene de increíble?

Que TÚ eres la prefecta perfecta y yo solo soy…

El chico mas lindo y popular de la escuela

¿Y?

Como, ¿Y?

No le veo la grandeza a eso, era solo un estupido que se creía el dueño del mundo. – _¿Porque me mira como si hubiera descubierto el mundo?..._ - ¿Qué?

Nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para escuchar a James Potter decir eso.

Ja – Ja – Dijo el con sarcasmo.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… Espero les haya gustado y me den muchos reviews. Respecto a lo que muchos lectores me dicen, con respecto a que Remus no aparece, estoy tratando de ver como incluirlo en la historia y lo hare en el cap que viene, ok?. **

**Por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	6. Capitulo 6: Cuando un plan da resultado

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**¡Hola! Eh vuelto, espero que me hayan extrañado… Bueno, primero que nada, agradeceremos a sus reviews, aunque sean pocos, me hacen feliz.**

**James: **_Gracias__**Pau0072**__Gracias por tus saludos ;)_

**Sirius: **_Gracias__**luna712**__te mandamos un beso :)_

**Remus: **_Gracias__**Judith Malfoy**____Aceptamos que digas que es un fic raro, la autora es rara. Jaja._

**Autora (irónicamente): **_JA-JA, debo decirles, que en este Cáp., hable mucho yo, espero que de todas maneras les guste y que me dejen algún review más :) Ahora, fic:_

_**Capitulo 7: Cuando un plan da resultado.**_

_**Sabrina.**_

_Hay dios, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa, eso me pasa por querer ayudar a la gente… Supongo que ahora no me puedo arrepentir._

Sabrina, te toca

OK

_Dios, las luces si que son brillantes, no veo nada… ¿Estará Lily por ahí?, ¿Y Sally? ¿Y Remus? Y hasta James y Sirius…_

Este tema se llama, "Stranger"

Una música poderosa comenzó a sonar, y la voz de Sabrina salía de la multitud, cantando…

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind!  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd  
But when no ones around

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?   
You made yourself look perfect in everyway  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away  
Baby your secret's safe

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time

Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too

Such a long way back, from this place we are at  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that i once knew  
Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too.

Sabrina termino de cantar y el lugar estallo en aplausos.

_Uau, no sabes cuanto lo extrañas hasta que lo retomas… U, al fin esta luz baja un poco, ¡AHÍ ESTA Lily! Y Sally Y Remus Y… Sirius y James… ¡Ja! Ya se que tema voy a cantar ahora…_

El tema que sigue… se llama "Bello embustero"

Una música divertida y estilo étnica comenzó a sonar.

Hay… Hay… Hay…

Oh Beyonce, Beyonce

Oh Beyonce, Beyonce

Miente, Lo ves, es un juego

Yo conozco cosas de el que tú ni quieres saber…

Sabe decir lo que, quieres oír, un bello embustero

Solo por placer nuestra amistad no vamos a perder

A mi también, siempre quiere verme sola

No hay que caer, en su trampa una vez más

Hay… No nos pelearemos

Hay… No nos va a engañar

Hay… No terminaremos por un bello embustero

¡No!... ¿Nos va a dividir? ¡No!… No nos va a excitar. ¡No!

¿Vamos a sufrir por un bello embustero?

Confiaba en el, más cuando lo encontré, besándote el cuello… - Sabrina bailaba al rito de la música, y se bajo del escenario y coqueteaba con hombres.

Llore a más no poder, las dos caímos en su red.

Porque a ti si hay mil por ahí, el es un perro

Las dos sin querer caímos presas de su piel

A mi también siempre quiere verme sola

No hay que caer, en su trampa una vez más. – Volvió a subir al escenario, mientras seguía bailando.

Hay… No nos pelearemos

Hay… No nos va a engañar

Hay… No terminaremos por un bello embustero

¡No!... ¿Nos va a dividir? ¡No!… No nos va a excitar. ¡No!

¿Vamos a sufrir por un bello embustero?

Lo creía tan mió, yo vivía por el…

Fuimos un desafió, que pudo mas que el…

Es un hombre muy frió, No es de una mujer.

Hay… Beyonce, Beyonce

Ya no nos puede engañar

Hay… Beyonce, Beyonce

Paremos con su juego, ¡Oh!

Hay… Beyonce, Beyonce

Ya basta, de sus mentiras

Hay… Beyonce, Beyonce

Dile adiós, por las dos.

Hay… No nos pelearemos

Hay… No nos va a engañar

Hay… No terminaremos por un bello embustero

¡No!... ¿Nos va a dividir? ¡No!… No nos va a excitar. ¡No!

¿Vamos a sufrir por un bello embustero?

Otra vez el publico estallo en aplausos.

Gracias – _esto es divertido – _Ahora, ¿Alguien tiene un tema en especial? – El público comenzó a gritar y Sabrina se acerco a una parejita, que parecían recién casados. - ¿Algún tema para la señorita? – Le pregunto al muchacho.

Si, "As long as you love me" es su tema preferido – Sabrina rió

De acuerdo – y volvió a subir al escenario.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you are comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby. 

Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did   
As long as you love me 

_**Sirius**_

_Si eso fuera verdad. Si pudiera amar a pesar de todo… Dios y si que esta hermosa esta noche, ese vestido azul ceñido a su cuerpo, le queda espectacular. Y encima brilla, y es corto, creo que me estoy babeando… y su cabello, su cabello negro suelto y rizado, es tan… perfecto, ella es perfecta. _

El show termino – Dijo Sabrina, un "uuuuu" general se escucho como queja, la chica solo sonrió y se bajo del escenario, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigos, su ex prometido y su hermano. – ¿Y, que tal? – pregunto.

Genial, como siempre – Dijo Lily, sonriéndole.

Estuvieron un tiempo, hablando, tomando, la gente se acercaba a Sabrina a preguntarle si iba a volver a cantar algún otro día, y ella contestaba con sonrisas y agradecimientos.

Tenemos algo que decirles – Dijo Sally, a todos.

¿Tenemos? – Pregunto James, mirando a su amigo el licántropo.

Si, tenemos – Dijo Remus mirando a Sally.

Nos vamos a casar – Dijo ella mostrando su mano derecha y un anillo de oro blanco que tenía un diamante blanco en forma de luna llena. Sabrina se inclino a leer lo que decía dentro del diamante: "Amándote hasta en las lunas llenas"

Felicidades – Dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa gigante y abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo. Y luego, la siguieron todos.

¿Y cuando será el feliz acontecimiento? – Dijo James con una sonrisa demoledora en la cara.

Bueno, estábamos pensando, dentro de una semana, queremos que sea lo mas sencilla e intima posible, solo mis padres, los de ella, y bueno, ustedes. – Dijo Remus.

Genial – Dijo Lily – supongo que yo y Sabrina seremos las damas de honor, junto con Lucy, claro.

No, Lucy y Sebastián ya me dijeron que no pueden venir, así que solo serán ustedes dos.

¿Y nosotros los padrinos? – Dijo James señalando a Sirius y a si mismo.

Si – Dijo Remus. Se pasaron el resto de la noche celebrando y disfrutando, no todos los días uno de tus mejores amigos se va a casar, pero, luego de un tiempo, Sally y Remus se fueron, dijeron que tenían que ir a trabajar, mientras que James le pidió a Lily si no podían hablar… dejando a Sabrina y a Sirius solos.

_**Sabrina**_

_Como sino lo hubieran hecho a propósito, que estupidos, parece que piensan que tengo tres años… De todas maneras, Lily estuvo extraña con James, como si algo pasara…_

¿Quieres otro trago? – Le pregunto Sirius

No, creo que me voy – Dijo ella sin rodeos

Te acompaño

Deja los modales para alguna que te quieras llevar a la cama, a no, cierto que a ti te gusta de a dos.

Sabrina…

¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que por venir a mi casa y hablarme todo se iba a arreglar, te iba a perdonar, nos íbamos a casar, tener hijos y vivir muy felices en un castillo comiendo perdices? Ni lo sueñes, parece que te olvidaste de lo que me hiciste.

No, no me olvide, pero tampoco quiero que andes de noche sola, en estos tiempos, no seas terca, déjame acompañarte, no pretendo hacer nada mas que acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa.

_Dile que si, dile que si, dile que si…_

_¡NO! _

_Vamos, si te estas muriendo por decir que si, dile que si, tiene razón no tendríamos que andar de noche, por las calles, la inseguridad es terrible._

_Prefiero morir a que el me acompañe…_

_Vamos, nadie dice que tiene que ser como antes, solo, perdónalo de a poco, no pidas mucho._

_Solo nos acompañara, nada más…_

_Y luego le damos un besito de despedida_

_¡NADA DE BESITOS DE DESPEDIDA!_

_Vamos, vamos, vamos si te mueres por darle uno…_

_Bueno, haya lo veremos._

Esta bien – Dijo sin mas rodeos, dejando sus pensamientos atrás – pero solo acompañarme.

Lo juro – Dijo haciendo un juramento con la mano y así se fueron… De atrás de una columna salieron Lily y James.

Te dije que funcionaria, ahora deja que lo acompañe – Dijo James – Es un avance.

**Como ven, este capitulo fue mas largo, así que no quiero quejas! Jajaja, bueno, les dejo el titulo del próximo Cáp.:**

_**Capitulo 7: Amémonos y planeemos una boda.**_

**Besos y por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	7. Capitulo 7: Amemonos y planeemos una bod

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**¡Buenas queridos leyentes! A aquellos que les gustan mis historias y no solo leen esta sino que también leen "La Apuesta" Les comento que dentro de unos días, voy a publicar una nueva historia que se va a llamar "Trabajando para Potter" seria lindo y bueno si la leen :) Acá les dejo el resumen:**

**Trabajando Para Potter:**** Lily y sus amigas tienen un trabajo de verano, el único problema es que ese trabajo es en la casa de los Potter, y que, los merodeadores van a pasar el verano ahí, ¿Resultado? **

Ni que Lily fuera una asesina serial – Dijo Remus.

¡LO ES, MI QUERIDO REMSIE, LO ES! ELLA Y SU AMIGA RUBIA, AMBAS SON ASESINAS EN SERIO, ¿NO LO VES? ¡Y SI NO ALEJAS A RECHAEL DE AHÍ SE CONVERTIRA EN UNA DE ELLAS! – Se acerco a Remus y comenzó a sacudirlo - ¡SALVALA QUERIDISIMO MOONY SALVALA DE ESAS DOS LOCAS! ¡HUYE CON ELLA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HUUYYEEEE!!!!!!! – Remus puso los ojos en blanco

**Risas, llanto, amor, romance, pero sobre todo Lily y James. **

**Aquellos que estén interesados déjenme un Review y yo les paso el Link cuando la publique! Y también voy a publicar otra que se va a llamar "El otro lado de Lily Evans" Pero de esa tengo solo un capituló, en cambio de la otra ya tengo 5 :) así que sean pacientes y gracias a aquellos que siempre me siguen. Tarde en hacer este capituló por la falta de reviews, tuve solo dos en este capituló, Así que gracias a **_**pau0072**_ **y a **_**Judith Malfoy**___ **pero les aviso que si no tengo mas reviews no se si voy a seguir subiendo, ya que amo este fic, pero nadie lo lee y no se si tiene gracia seguirlo. Así que díganme si lo sigo o no, sin culpas ni intentos de no hacerme sentir mal, díganme si el fic es malo y punto. Bue ahora el capituló.**

_**Capitulo 7: Amémonos y planeemos una boda.**_

_**Sirius **_

_¡SIIIIII! ESTOY CAMINANDO CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA_

_SIII, Y NO LA ESTOY PERSIGUIENDO_

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_HAYY, ESTA TAN HERMOSA, TANNNNNNNNNN HEEEEEERRRRRRRMOOOOOSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_ME ENCANTA IR CAMINANDO CON ELLA!!!!_

_LALALALALALALALALALALALAAAA!!_

_**Sabrina**_

_Es tan hermoso… No se como voy a soportar caminar junto a el sin tirármele encima…_

_Contrólate Potter, esto es cuestión de frialdad y calculación…_

_¡HAY NO TE MIENTAS! Sabes que lo amas, solo deja que las cosas fluyan_

_Puede ser…_

_¡NO! Puede ser nada, es._

_¡BUENO YA! Tienes razón_

_Perfecto_

Ya llegamos – Dijo Sirius.

Perfecto – Dijo Sabrina, y lo agarro por la chaqueta y simplemente lo beso. Le planto el mejor beso que Sirius había recibido en su vida y ella lo sabia. Comenzaron a besarse y luego lo empujo suavemente para alejarlo. – No creas que lo que pase esta noche signifique que volvimos, te falta mucho camino por recorrer. – Abrió la puerta y la dejo abierta, Sirius entro y la cerro tras el.

La chica encendió las luces y se saco la campera, dejando ver su vestido azul, corto y ceñido al cuerpo. También tenía un GRAN escote que dejaba ver bastante. La chica se acerco y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión, pero esta vez fue Sirius quien los separo.

Si esto es cosa de una sola noche, prefiero irme, - La chica lo miro extrañado, ¿Sirius Black negándose a una noche de placer? Eso tendría que haber sido grabado.

Sirius… ¿Qu-

Déjame terminar – Dijo interrumpiéndola – Sab, yo te amo, y si tengo que demostrártelo al no tener relaciones contigo ni con nadie por el resto de mi vida, bueno, no me molesta. Con tal de que tu estés a mi lado. – La cara de Sabrina en estos momentos era así, es decir, tremendo asombro…

Sirius, yo… yo no te puedo perdonar tan fácil, se que para ti fue un error enorme, pero eso no significa que no lo vas a volver a cometer – La chica se puso colorada, estaba siendo MUY abierta con el chico, tenia miedo, de que la lastimara de nuevo…

Lo se, pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que tal vez te arrepientas

No me voy a arrepentir.

Pero yo si, me voy a arrepentir porque voy a pensar que abuse de ti.

Sirius…

No Sabrina, si tú no quieres volver conmigo esta bien, no me voy a aprovechar de ti.

Sirius, yo si quiero volver contigo.

¿Entonces?

¿Cómo se que no vas a volver a hacer lo mismo que hiciste antes?

Porque ya aprendí.

¿Y que garantía tengo yo de eso?

Solo debes confiar en mí.

No lo se…

Piénsalo, yo me voy…

¡No! – La chica se acerco y lo beso, con pasión y locura, pero sobre todo con amor. – No te vayas… quédate

Pero yo…

¡No te digo que hagamos el amor! Te digo que duermas conmigo, que me abrases fuerte y que duermas al lado mió, que me des calor y amor – La chica se sonrojo, había soñado con ello desde que se habían separado.

Al día siguiente Sabrina despertó de la mejor manera posible, tenía los brazos de Sirius rodeando su cintura, ofreciéndole protección y amor. Se dio vuelta suavemente hasta que quedo cara a cara con el chico, este dormía con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella también sonrió, habían disfrutado más que si hubieran hecho el amor. Lo beso suavemente en los labios, haciendo que el chico de a poco fuera abriendo los ojos, esos ojitos que ella amaba con locura, una vez que a vio, sonrió totalmente. Sus brazos sentían la piel de la chica, que tenia puesto un short celeste y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Y el, tenia puesto un pantalón que la chica tenia desde el momento en que se habían separado, y tenia el torso al desnudo.

Buenos días – Le dijo Sabrina rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y dándole un suave y calido beso.

Estos si que son buenos días – Le dijo el chico luego del beso – Sab…

¿mmm? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Ella abrió los ojos que casi se le salen de las orbitas, ya había vivido aquello, pero esta vez era tan diferente…

**Flash Back**

Una Sabrina algo más joven, de unos veinte años **(N/A: creo que no les di edades a los personajes, pero calculen que ahora Sabrina tiene unos veintidós años para veintitrés, y los demás tienen veintitrés para veinticuatro, ¿Ok?)** Tenia una expresión mas inocente en la cara y eso la hacia ver mas joven. Y de la mano con ella iba Sirius, sin cambios, solo con una expresión de felicidad infinita, iban por la calle, era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado y sin una nube. Se sentaron en un parque, en una banca.

_**Sirius**_

_Tengo que animarme, tengo que poder… ¡Joder Sirius! Es la mujer de tu vida… es la persona mas ideal que existe para ti, jamás encontraras nada como lo que tienes con ella, esa relación intelectual, en donde puedes tener una conversación de verdad, y no una hueca como con las demás…Es sexy, se mueve que mata, y cuando va a la cama, ¡Dios! Si nunca tuviste tanto placer con nadie Black, CON NADIE… Es interesante, divertida, se deja llevar por los momentos, sabe disfrutar, es cariñosa, es tu igual… ¿Entonces porque no me animo?... ¿Miedo? ¿Es miedo? Debe ser… ¿Y si dice no? Moriré aquí mismo, pero jamás lo sabré si no le pregunto._

Sabrina…

¿mmm? – _Se ve preciosa cuando me mira con esos ojos._

Yo quería saber si… si… - El morocho se hinca en una pierna.

Hay dios – Dijo la chica.

Yo quería saber – Saco una cajita y la abrió, contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul noche bastante grande – Si me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo por toda la vida – La chica tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar como nunca. Lo obligo a pararse y lo beso, lo beso con tanto amor, que era increíble que todo ese amor cabiera en una sola persona y lo estaba compartiendo… Lo estaba compartiendo con el, el amor de su vida. Una vez que se separaron el siguió abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que los brazos de la chica seguían alrededor de su cuello.

Siempre – Dijo ella y lo volvió a besar.

**End Flash Back **

Sirius… es muy rápido

Lo se, pero es que quiero que seas mi esposa

¿Cómo la vez anterior?

No, esta vez es diferente

¿Y que cambio?

Yo, y mi forma de valorarte, Sab, te amo y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, no porque no va a haber nada mejor que tu, sino porque tu eres lo mejor para mi. – La chica sonrió, era lo que quería oír.

Entonces, acepto – Lo beso, con cariño y amor, pero también con lujuria y pasión, en resumen una de esas combinaciones que te dejan sin aliento.

Entonces, Amémonos y planeemos una boda.

**Bueno, nada creo que ya hable bastante al principio, así que ya saben díganme si quieren que siga subiendo el fic o no, porque la falta de reviews me indica que no, así que quiero escucharlo de mis lectores… Hasta entonces.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	8. Capitulo 8: Dos bodas o ¿Tres?

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Sin mucho tiempo, quiero decirles que este fic se termina en el capituló nº 10, y que el 9 y el 10 los voy a publicar al mismo tiempo porque son muy cortos, ahora les dejo el 8. Pero primero, agradezcan niños.**

**Remus, Sirius y James (a coro): **_Gracias__**NataEvans**__Gracias__**Judith Malfoy**__y gracias__** Pau0072**_**…**

**Autora: Ahora fic. **

_**Capitulo 8: Dos bodas, o… ¿Tres?**_

Ese día, el día que Sabrina y Sirius se comprometieron, se lo contaron a todos, y Remus y Sally les propusieron hacer una boda doble, cosa a que los dos morochos aceptaron, era uno de esos días en donde era perfecto para salir en pareja, Remus y Sally habían ido al parque, a disfrutar del sol, de los pájaros y del amor que se sentían el uno por el otro. Sabrina y Sirius se habían quedado en casa, para "contarse las cosas nuevas en su vida", era más que obvio que lo menos que iban a hacer era hablar. Y Lily y James estaban en el patio de la casa en donde Vivian.

Es un hermoso día – Dijo Lily, estaban sentados sobre el pasto, abrazaditos.

Casi tan hermoso como vos – La chica sonrió

Gracias.

Lily…

¿mmm? – La chica se había recostado sobre el regazo de James, y había cerrado los ojos para tomar un poco de sol.

Cásate conmigo – La chica abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen.

James, ¿De que…?

Mira Lily – Le dijo cortándola – Yo te amo, nunca te deje de amar, se que estuve mal, me corrijo se que estuve pésimo, pero te amo y quiero que seas la mujer con la que despierte todas las mañanas.

Pues…

**Flash Back**

Una chica pelirroja, de unos diecisiete años estaba saliendo de la biblioteca del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, iba muy tranquila, cargando algunos libros, hasta que…

¡Lily! – A la chica se le cayeron los libros, la había desconcentrado, la chica se voltio a ver el causante.

Potter, te he dicho mil y una veces que NO me digas Lily, para ti soy Evans – Dijo en tono cortante y frió.

Los siento mucho, Evans, es solo que quería saber… si… - El chico se despeino un poco mas, aunque era algo imposible. – Saldrías conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

Ni loca – Le dijo la chica, juntado sus libros y yéndose, pero James la detuvo.

Por favor – Su mirada era tan sincera.

Está bien.

**Flash Back End**

**(Esa noche)**

James Potter y Sirius Black estaban sentados en la sala común, hablando, y bueno, ya lo verán…

Así que te conseguiste finalmente a Evans – Y como invocándola Lily, en ese momento bajaba las escaleras, pero se callo al escuchar que hablaban de ella.

Si… Ahora solo tengo que ver si llegaremos hasta el final…

¿A que te refieres?

¡Vamos hombre! A ver si puedo acostármela, será difícil, pero… Evans lo vale – A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, simplemente no sabia si bajar, pero rápidamente pensó: No lo vale

Deja Potter – James se dio la vuelta, había escuchado y su tono era seco y cortante – A la cama SEGURO no me llevas, ni hoy, ni nunca, NUNCA, mejor búscate otra acompañante porque yo no quiero ir…

Lily, yo…

Evans para ti Potter, y nada, dijiste suficiente – Y sin decir mas se fue, salio de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, para poder llorar, y ella que pensaba que había cambiado…

**Flash Back End**

Fuiste un cerdo James

No lo niego, era un idota…

Pero, casarnos…

Por favor Lily, dime que me amas – Dijo suplicante con los ojos con lágrimas, y la chica vio como una se le escapaba, lenta y pausadamente…

Si te amo, y mucho, pero… casarnos

Es el mejor momento, peor si no quieres…

Si quiero James, siempre quise casarme contigo – La chica lo beso, mejor dicho se besaron…

Esa noche, Lily y James anunciaron que se iban a casar

¡Genial! – Dijo Sabrina y abrazo a sus dos amigas – Será una boda triple, con mis mejores amigas.

Si – Dijeron las otras dos.

¿Cuándo será? – Pregunto James.

Dentro de tres días, pensamos en algo sencillo, por los tiempos. – Dijo Remus

Claro, ningún problema – Dijeron Sirius y James.

Y así las tres parejitas pasaron una noche increíble, solo tres días más, tres días más y llevarían otro apellido.

**Nos estamos viendo, por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	9. Capitulo 9: Pensamientos durante una bod

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Esto es rápido, este capituló y el que sigue van a ser subidos al mismo tiempo, así que bueno, hablaremos al final, Primero capituló:**

_**Capitulo 9: Pensamientos en una boda.**_

_**Lily.**_

_Hay dios, hay dios, dime la verdad, este vestido es tan… No se, tan… ¡Me queda horrible! Es espantosisisisisismo, bueno, debo admitir que es tradicional, es perfecto para mi, por decirlo así. Blanco, con algunos detalles en plateado… Dios, que nerviosa estoy, es increíble, no puedo entender como mi panza puede doler tanto, es increíble, nunca pensé que me casaría y llevaría el apellido Potter. Lilianne Potter, Lily Potter, "Hola, soy la señora de Potter"… "Hola soy Lilianne Potter" Suena bien. Me pregunto que estará pensando James…_

_**James.**_

_Aluette yetil aluette, aluette yete plumeré, yete plumeré late, yete plumeré cule, yete plumeré late, yete plumeré cule… Ya me aburrí, pero me gusta esa canción, si con Lily tenemos un hijo, le cantare esa canción, es rara. Me pregunto como será su vestido… ¡Que estupidez! No dejarme verlo por la "mala suerte" El destino será como debe ser, no tiene nada que ver con la suerte… De todas maneras, me pregunto como estará Sabrina… Yo me siento tan relajado, es el día mas feliz de mi vida, todos dicen que se ponen nerviosos, no entiendo porque… ¿Estará mi hermana nerviosa?... _

_**Sabrina.**_

_Tengo sueño, Sirius es muy tonto, le dije: No, hoy no porque mañana nos vamos a casar y tengo que dormir…Claro, lo único que quiere es que hagamos el amor, ahora yo me muero de sueño, pero claro, a el señorito lo único que le importa es tener su ración de eso… En fin de cuentas el vestido es hermoso, así blanco, con dorado, tan perfecto, tan… Yo… Es increíble, Me caso… ¿Me caso? Parece un sueño… ¿Tendrá Sirius sueño?_

_**Sirius.**_

_Dios, que sueño que tengo, ya no doy mas, pero valió quedarme despierto, fue tan relajante, esa mujer si que sabe relajar a una persona… Bueno, me estoy por casar y… Nada… em… ¿No se supone que me debo sentir de una manera "especial" y toda la cosa? Es que me siento como si esto estuviera planificado… como si es algo que ya sabia que iba a pasar… Como cuando hable con Remus de esto, me sentí tan bien, tan perfecto, como si todo estuviera en su lugar… ¿Qué estará pensando Remus? _

_**Remus.**_

_Me voy a casar…Me voy a casar… Me voy a casar… Si, si, me voy a casar… ¿Me voy a casar?... ¡SI REMUS TE VAS A CASAR!... ¿Y si es un sueño?... A ver si me pellizco. ¡AU! No es un sueño, es la realidad, una hermosa realidad… Me voy a casar con la mujer mas HERMOSA de todo el mundo… … … … ¡Ya piensa algo! … ¿En que pensara Sally?_

_**Sally.**_

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, MEE VOY A CASAR, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ME CASO CON EL HOMBRE MAS DULCE Y BUENO, Y ME CASO EL MISMO DÍA QUE MIS DOS MEJORES AMIGAS, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDAA! LALALALA… dios, este vestido si que me sienta bien, siempre dije que el color rosa me quedaba bien, pero este vestido es el mejor… ¡Hay! Ya tengo que salir… bueno, ya…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Y en el nombre que me otorga el ministerio de magia, los declaro marido y mujer – Dijo un hombre – Pueden besar a sus respectivas novias – Los chicos besaron a las chicas… Ya era oficial.


	10. Capitulo 10: Un futuro cercano

_**Capitulo 10: Un futuro cercano.**_

Luego de ese día las respectivas parejas se mudaron a la respectiva casa que tenían que mudarse, pero pronto Lily quedo embarazada y dio a luz a Harry Potter, y luego de tener que esconderse, Sabrina quedo embarazada, solo Sirius lo sabia, y para no preocupar a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, Sabrina se fue, vivió en Argentina y dio a luz a una niña, llamada Alexandra Black. Sirius llego a ver a su hija antes de morir en manos de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, pero nunca pudo decirle a nadie que tenia una hija. Remus quedo choqueado cuando Sally murió en una misión en el ministerio, fue matada por un mortifago, Remus simplemente no pudo superar la tristeza hasta que conoció a Nymphadora Tonks que seria su segunda mujer. En cuanto a Lily y James murieron, defendiendo la vida de su hijo… hijo que luego seria el salvador del mundo mágico y muggle…

_**Fin**_

**Bueno, este es bien corto, pero eso es porque fue la única manera que se me ocurrió terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado el fic, se que al final es un poco… em triste, pero bueno, fue lo que quedo jaja, tengo que agradecer todos los reviews que me dieron mientras yo escribía la historia, me hicieron sentir muy bien jaja, bueno ahora pueden seguir mis otras historias… "La Apuesta" y "Trabajando para Potter" :) Nos leemos pronto espero… pero hasta entonces**

**Travesura Realizada **


End file.
